


A Lasting Chance

by AC_TIL_10A



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Cannon Divergence, Gen, Lance forgot his phone, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), a phone altered the destiny of the universe, and the universe paid for it, diverges right from ep 1, it's an AU guys, mentions of torture, who would've thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_TIL_10A/pseuds/AC_TIL_10A
Summary: Lance forgot his phone on his dorm that fated night at the Garrison therefore he was not with the rest of them and the Galra attacked Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this crazy Idea and I thought 'why not?' Besides I though that the fandom was missing action and blodshed soooo yeah hahaha.

 

 

It would have all happened differently had Lance not forgotten his phone. Maybe if he had remembered to put it in his pocket before they left to bond with Pidge they would have rescued Shiro, rode with Keith on his hoverbike found the Blue Lion and delayed Earth’s invasion for a couple of years. But he didn’t. Instead, in his haste to find Pidge and get Hunk out of their dorm he left it forgotten on top of his buddy’s bed where he’d set it to pull Hunk’s feet off the bed. They would have all been on the roof, talked about Voltron seen the spaceship land, heard the alarm and snuck out to check it out. They would have met an alien princess, gathered the lions and fought to free the universe together. But they could not. Because Lance forgot his phone.

He’d honestly been too worried- no, confused to laugh at Pidge’s startled yelp when he and Hunk snuck up on him. And he’d been listening to the rambling about alien radio chatter when he put his hands on his pockets and didn’t find his phone there.

“Hey guys I love whatever you’re talking about but I forgot my phone at our room so meet you back here in five?”

Hunk nodded, his hand inches away from Pidge’s stuff, Pidge mumbled something along the lines of ‘Sure, man’ before scolding Hunk.

Lance was inside his dorm once the lockdown has installed, Pidge and Hunk weren’t. They left for the explosion site as Lance restlessly waited.

Pidge and Hunk helped Keith with Shiro and all four of them found another cave with carving of a lion, they didn’t light up blue for their paladin was not yet there. This cave was added to Keith’s map. Lance texted Hunk non-stop some texts complaining about the excused he had to come up with for Hunk and Pidge’s absence in role-call, others just asking questions and others just being an overall fanboy for _Takashi Shirogane_ his role model. Those were just for Hunk.

They were sitting in Keith’s… _house_ reviewing the data they had collected on the cave when they felt it. The ground shook, things fell to the floor and it looked just as is a sandstorm was coming. They exchanged worried glances as the lights flickered. The ground shook again, it was stronger than before.

A phone clattered as it fell to the phone. Hunk looked ashen his gaze lost in the space between his hands where his phone used to be.

The lights went out.

A boom resounded through the night.

Hunk’s phone was the only source of light in the room.

“Hunk what’s going on- what happened?” Pidge’s voice sounded strained.

“Galra– The Garrison’s down” came his choked answer, almost a whisper.

Pidge looked to Hunk and then his phone, seemed to have made a decision and scrolled through the phone.

Shiro paled and stumbled back.

“They found me” he said.

Weeks passed until they found a small but growing group of refugees with Adam. Months passed before they could return to the Garrison, they rescued a few though they couldn’t find Lance anywhere and they found the Blades of Marmora. And it wasn’t until a year after that that that they found out Lance had been taken to Sendak and was seen no more.

Pidge and Hunk grieved.

Less than year later they retrieved the Garrison facilities. Weeks after that they intercepted a transmition to the Galra.

“You are to leave this planet” was the last thing the alien lady of pointy ears and british accent said before closing the communication.

 

 

Lance had hoped to die when he had been presented to Sendak, that was his best case scenario actually, well not quite. Being sent back after a stern talking to and a slap on the wrist was the ideal scenario but these was Sendak they were talking about so he couldn’t hope for anything too good. He’d been dragged to a cave it had lion carvings on the walls. Lance idly wondered if Hunk and the others had been here before the invasion but they probably hadn’t he wasn’t that lucky. They’d dropped him near a wall, he looked on as they lowered a huge yellow lion to stand in line with a red and a blue one. The galra walked towards him talking about greatness and how his actions were brave.

“Shame you were not born galra” Sendak loomed over him.

“Shame you were not born decent” He shouldn’t have opened his mouth because now his windpipe was being crushed and he was being thrown into the wall- all the carvings flashed a bright blue. A giant robot made of five lions flashed through all their minds.

Lance was blinking away the remnants of the vision when the lions moved. The red lion– smaller, the right arm– pushed Sendak away with his tail and attacked. The blue lion ate him- wait no there weren’t any teeth just a cockpit- and they were picking the yellow lion and flying away. Red helped him and Blue to carry Yellow’s weight, they went through a portal unto the unknown. Little did he know he would not be returning to Earth in years.

When he met the alteans his first though was not romance, it was the hope of not getting captured again. He wasn’t, in fact he was ushered into a healing pod.

Things were complicated, hard the first few weeks. They soon found their footing, a comfortable rhythm, and soon after their team. A sweet balmeran, a half-galra and his father both from a planet decimated in the empire’s greed and a sharp-minded olkari. They were the pilots of the Green, Red, Black and Yellow Lions respectively, Lance piloted Blue. They freed planets formed the Voltron coalition an allied with the rebellion and the Blades of Marmora.

Their first death was Garm’ur pilot of the Black lion after their battle with Zarkon, they kept his ashes in a vase in a hall. Their second was Lance but no-one knew that except Allura and him. Their third was actually Teirm the pilot of the yellow lion but they didn’t find out until their fourth, Bray, the sweet balmeran shot herself after weeks of torture and seeing her partner die. They buried them together.

Matt and Sam became temporary paladins for the Green and Yellow lions respectively. They fought Lotor and returned to Earth to finish the fight with Sendak. They got rid of the cannon first and if Lance finished his off with more force than he needed to nobody could blame him. Allura contacted the planet she asked for surrender, they refused. They won but they lost Yel’brwes. Lance spread his and his father’s ashes over the ocean in Varadero beach.

Pidge, Keith and Hunk became paladins. It was hard, awkward, at the beginning but they managed to make it. They fought Honerva. Allura gave her life for the realities. The war was over, the universe celebrated and Lance grieved alongside Coran and the paladins but they all rejoiced in the safety of all.

It was over now.

 


	2. You Found What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally giving it a go, wish me luck

 

Lance was trying really hard to not get caught. It really was just his luck that he had to forget his phone on the one night he managed to get Hunk to agree to go to the city with him? Well and Pidge, but the guy just looked like the type to sit on a table on a dark corner reading cryptid theories, something about aliens or stuff like that. Maybe he wasn't. Lance mulled. But Pidge didn't really say anything at all to anyone, he just observed in the dark.

He heard someone coming and ducked out of the way behind a bin. Maybe if he was careful enough he wouldn't make it fall like Hunk had.

Ok, he was just a couple of steps away from his room, he could do this. He took a step forward. The bin fell.

 _Well fuck_ , maybe no one had heard-

All the lights turned on.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-_

And the speakers all started to say something he didn't even want to stay to listen because he _bolted_ to his room and _locked_ the door behind him.

His heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. His limbs shaking from the adrenaline.

 _I  rrrreeeeaaaaallyyy hope I don't get caught_ he thought.

The main light shut off in the room - excuse you, he did _not_ shriek, at all - and a couple of dimmer ones, the emergency lights, turned on.

 _I guess I am not in trouble after all_  Lance thought.

The lights blinked on and off in an intermittent pulse. He looked around the room, Hunk's bed was on the left side of the room, his was on the right, covers done but slightly wrinkled. Hunk's bed was unmade and Lance could only hope to find his phone in the mess.

He moved the covers around, eyes squinting in the dim light and then squinting further in the darkness. 

He sighed.

It was useless, he wouldn't be able to find his phone in Hunk's mess of a bed. And even if he did, he wouldn't be able to sneak back outside.

It was decided then, Lance would sleep.

Grabbing his pajamas from under the pillow like a normal human being, Hunk kept his inside his closet which was weird, we went into the bathroom and changed. It truly was a shame that he couldn't go out. At least he'd get some beauty sleep then. He pulled his various beauty products and started his nightly routine, washing his face, cleanser, exfoliant, moisturizer and face mask and he was ready for bed.

 

 

 

He slept until noon.

And was initially worried because Hunk wasn't there.

And then remembered that hey, Hunk hadn't actually made it back and neither had Pidge. Whatever had happened he hoped they were okay. 

Lance sighed. He sat on his bed. He could text them. See how they were, _maybe_ if he was actually able to find his phone now.

He rummaged through Hunk's bed again.

 

Where  _was_ it?

 

A knock sounded on the door. Lance jumped.

"Y-yeah?"

"Cadets, we're doing a head count. Report."

_Fudge_

"Sir, we're both here"

"Why am I listening only to your voice then"

"Hunk is... " Think! Fast!

Lance looked around. He saw the bathroom door and grimaced. Sorry Hunk.

"He is inside the bathroom, not sure if you want to check there though. Smells like death"

 

There was silence for a minute or so.

"Very well"

Lance sighed. That was close.

He went back to looking for his phone.

It was on the floor. Great. All night and all morning lost for nothing.

Lance picked it up and checked for any new messages. There was one, from Hunk. And image.

He opened it and saw a selfie of Hunk, Pidge, Keith- _Keith?!_ \- and _The Takashi Shirogane_ in a wooden house.

WHAT

Hunk had a LOT of explaining to do.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!!! thank you to those two people who decided to comment, very much.  
> and also to all those who left kudos! Guest or not! <3

_Hunk_

_Hunk_

_Hunk_

_Hunk_

_Hunk_

_Hunk_

_H_

_U_

_N_

_K_

_G_

_A_

_R_

_R_

_E_

_T_

_T_

_Hunk_

_Bro_

_If you don’t answer soon I swear I’ll make you REGRET IT_

_Hunk Garrett_

_What_

_The_

_Heck_

_???????_

_What_

_The_

_Actual_

_Friggin_

_Jumping_

_Mandarinas_

_Does_

_That_

_Friggin foto_

_Even_

_Mean_

_????_

_Answer me darn it!!!!_

_Do you even know_

_???_

_What I had to do here_

_???_

_While you were gallivanting off_

_With_

_Mullet_

_And freaking_

_TAKASHI SHIROGANE?!?!?!?!?!!?_

_Hunk you better have some good answer_

_Or I’ll END U dude_

_We’re on rocktown btw_

_Lockdown*_

_What are you doiiinnnnnnnggg?!?!?!?!_

_Answerrrrr!!!!!!_

_Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnkkkkkk_

 

 

When Hunk unlocked his phone he hadn’t expected to have fifty plus messages from Lance.

Wasn’t he still sleeping? Or in classes?

Oh wait. It was Saturday right?

He checked the date annddddd he was right!

So maybe Lance had been woken up by something else because he rarely ever woke up before one pm and that was when _he_ woke Lance up.

He looked around and saw Pidge looking over the pictures of the strange cave over with Keith and Shiro looking puzzled behind them. He swallowed a snicker, Lance would be pissed he missed the chance of meeting his hero. Even though said hero was supposed to be dead. Well, apparently he wasn’t dead and aliens existed.

He opened the chat he had with Lance and started reading.

He wasn’t even on the tenth message when another horde of messages started to arrive to his phone again. All from Lance. Hunk chuckled and kept reading.

 

_I can see your online_

_Hunk_

_Hunk_

_You better answer_

_Do_

_You_

_Even_

_Care_

_Anymore?!!?!?_

_I’m dyiiiinnnnggggg_

_Huuuuuuunnkkkk_

_Answer meeeeeeee_

_Hunk_

_Hunk_

_Hunkalicious_

_Hunkypooo_

_Please_

_I_

_Need_

_Answers_

_Pronto!!!_

_Hahahahahahaha_

Hunk texted. And started to type again

_Hahaha?!_

_Am I a JOKE 2 U!?_

_No. You’re not. But you are desperate_

_Of course I’m desperate!!!_

_U’r hanging out witih MY HERO_

_Yeahh_

_HOW!?!?_

_Long story_

_MAKE IT SHORT!!_

_Aliens are real, they captured Shiro’s crew and enslaved them I think_

_You think?!_

_Wait_

_Aliensss!?_

_Like, what pidge was talkin bout?!?!?!_

_Actually, yeah. So they are real and are looking for something called Voltron_

_I’d say u’r crazy_

_But a dead dude_

_TAKASHI SHIROGANE_

_Is with you_

_So_

_Like_

_Maybe I’m wrong_

_Or something_

_Nope. You’re very wrong. And what did you say about a rocktown?_

_Lockdown!! I said lockdown!!_

Hunk tried not to laugh. Lance was an absolute drama queen. He apparently couldn’t text in complete sentences for his life.

_Yeah, yeah. Lockdown._

_So they like_

_Started ringing an alarm right?_

_Right_

_And they closed the doors_

_And the light when off_

_And they’re making a head count_

_They_ were  _making a head count_

_That sounds a little over reactive. But we are talking about aliens and people thought dead so…_

_Hunk. You puked_

_In the simulator_

_Several times_

_Anyways_

_Ahora tu tienes the stomach flu_

_Btw_

_What? Why?_

_I didn’t know what else to say!!!_

_And_

_Can we like_

_Talk bout THE Takashi Shirogane_

_That was apparently saved by ustedes!?_

_Imma dieeeee_

_I want his autograph Hunk_

_You better get me his autograph_

_I need his autograph_

_I_

_Need_

_It_

_PLEASE_

_Please Hunk_

_PLEASE_

_Ok, ok, ok. I’ll get you his autograph_

“Who are you talking to?” said a voice behind him.

Hunk jumped out of his skin with a very audible shriek. He turned around, one hand over his heart and the other clutching his phone for dear life to see Keith’s purple eyes looking at him. Hunk couldn’t decide if it was with concern, curiosity or just annoyance.

“H-hey Keith. Weren’t you over- I was just… texting with Lance”

“Lance?”

“Yeah he was kinda your replacement after you dropped out”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh”

Hunks smiled nervously. He had the feeling that that wasn’t the best thing he could have said.

“Everybody gather round” Pidge said from the other side of the room. Hunk thanked the heavens for Pidge she- oops; he had just saved him from his own clumsy tongue.

“I was tweaking with Hunk’s apparatus to make it a little more precise because it doesn’t make any sense that all the energy signatures are coming from there and there is nothing !”

“I know right? It’s so weird!” Hunk nodded

“There must be another entrance to that cave” Keith said “There is something there; I can feel it”

“Okay” said Shiro rubbing his nose. Hunk internally winced at the scar slashing across it. It must have been painful “We need to get inside that cave through another entrance without the Garrison noticing us. How do we do that?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoped you liked it. I worked hard on it, but like, I'm not sure about how it turned out. Soooo  
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I might make an extended version of this detailing all the events, would you like me to?  
> Leave your thought, ideas and/or corrections in the comments. I assure you even if I don't answer I read them all.


End file.
